A connector mounted to a circuit board and mating with a mating connector to form an electrical connection is known in the art. For example, a connector mounted to an encoder circuit board of a servo motor relays power for activating the encoder circuit and an output signal indicting a rotation state of the motor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2010-118314 shows an electric connector mounted to a circuit board and having a mechanism enabling motion of the connector with respect to the circuit board. The electric connector can be moved in a horizontal direction and a depth direction with respect to the circuit board.
When a mating connector, however, attempts to mate in the depth direction with the connector of JP 2010-118314A, the connector moves in the depth direction. Since the connector is moved in a direction away from the mating connector, there is a possibility that a semi-mated state occurs between the both connectors. Further, the connector described in JP 2010-118314A cannot move in a direction approximately perpendicular to the mating depth direction. As a result, when a mating connector retained, for example, by a machine is mated with the connector, the connector cannot adjust position perpendicular to the mating direction, and there is a possibility that even when a retaining position of the mating connector only slightly deviates from a normal position, mating cannot be performed.